Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF
Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF: The Button of Hope and the Tragic Warriors of Despair'' is a light novel written by Ryōgo Narita. It explores what would have happened if Makoto Naegi had received the Exit Button from the Monomono machine in the beginning of the game, which helps him slowly regain his memories. It's unlocked after completing ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Plot Chapter 1 Makoto receives a strange button from the Monomono machine, and after pressing it receives a strange electric shock that causes him to have a terrible headache. As he's lying in bed thinking about how to escape, Sayaka Maizono knocks on his door, planning to start her plot for murdering Leon Kuwata. But Makoto collapses and passes out after talking to her briefly and he wakes up in the infirmary with Mukuro Ikusaba (disguised as Junko Enoshima). After talking to her for a while he has the inexplicable feeling that he's talking to someone other than Mukuro but dismisses this as just a symptom of his mysterious illness. The students are all called to the cafeteria and Mukuro challenges Monokuma. Just as the Spears of Gungnir are being released Makoto yells for Mukuro to get out of the way while running towards her. She is so surprised at being called by her real name that she steps back and Makoto is stabbed by the spears instead. Chapter 2 The point-of-view switches to Mukuro and she is reeling from the shock of Junko's attempt on her life. Makoto asks her why she's dressed up as Junko and passes out due to blood loss, and the other students begin to question whether Mukuro really had committed an act of violence against the headmaster. Junko switches gears and makes Monokuma say that he has been hacked by someone from the outside world and tells everyone that Mukuro is a terrorist who had started the whole murder game. After some confusion the students believe Junko's lies and turn on Mukuro and believe that Makoto is her accomplice. Because she's not very good at manipulating people and Makoto is near death, Mukuro grabs Makoto and fights her way out of the gym by taking on Sakura Ogami who turns out to be the better warrior. Realizing that she can't beat her, Mukuro forces Toko Fukawa to turn into Genocide Jack. Jack causes enough of a distraction and she escapes the gym with Makoto so she can treat his wounds, as Kyoko Kirigiri silently watches her. Chapter 3 Mukuro was carrying Makoto on her back, and ran to the infirmary in order to save him. Mukuro was thinking of the fact that Junko had betrayed her and very nearly killed her. Meanwhile the other students in the gymnasium were facing the serial killer Genocide Jack, then she started a fight with Sakura. The scene now is again with Mukuro and Makoto in the infirmary, she uses the first aid equipment to stop Makoto's bleeding, then Monokuma appears behind her, trying to disturb her in the process of making a blood transfusion to Makoto. As always Junko uses her skills in manipulating people to confuse Mukuro of which path she have to follow, when Junko says "I love you" to Mukuro, she knew in that moment that Junko was breaking all the connections between them. Chapter 4 More than ten minutes passed, and Jack was tied and locked up in her room, half of the students had stayed behind to keep watch over her, while the other half had gone together to search through the school building for Mukuro and Makoto. Then they arrived to the infirmary Kyoko found a nonfunctioning Monokuma with a hole through his chest and the remains of a security camera. Kyoko told Chihiro Fujisaki to stay with her in the infirmary to search for clues, because he was the only one who can check Monokuma's body, then the others left the infirmary. She told Chihiro to use his laptop microphone and voice recording function, because she wanted to record everything that they will hear from this point. Then she said that she had found Makoto, and he was in a bed that was in a blind spot from the doors, with a blood pack that was hidden beside the bed providing him a transfusion. Kyoko also found Mukuro's hiding place, so she asked to Mukuro all the story meanwhile she was calm, Mukuro told her that Kyoko is the Ultimate Detective and the rest of the story, then Mukuro left the room. Finally Chihiro found in Monokuma's control system with Kyoko that he was the creator of the program. Appearances Characters *Mukuro Ikusaba *Makoto Naegi *Yasuhiro Hagakure *Hifumi Yamada *Kiyotaka Ishimaru *Junko Enoshima *Chihiro Fujisaki *Celestia Ludenberg *Mondo Owada *Leon Kuwata *Aoi Asahina *Sakura Ogami *Toko Fukawa *Byakuya Togami *Kyoko Kirigiri *Sayaka Maizono *Monokuma Mentioned *Kenshiro *Yasuke Matsuda *Natsumi Kuzuryu (possibly referring to her) Category:Novel Category:Article stubs Category:In-Game Content